Your Attachment
by Sasurealian
Summary: He needed me.  As for myself?  Well...I needed a lot of things.  Too bad pretending to be a girl while also pretending to be Sebastian's girl friend weren't some of them.
1. Oh no

** Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler and sadly never will. *cries in corner*

**Title:** Your Attachment

**Pairings**: Sebastian/Ciel

**Rating**: T / Pg-13

**Genre:** Drama/Angst/Romance

**Summary:** He needed me. As for myself? Well...I needed a lot of things. Too bad pretending to be a girl while also pretending to be Sebastian's girl friend weren't some of them.

**Timeline**: Actual universe. Also known as 21st century.

**Warnings**: Will eventually be yaoi! (Sorry mom.)  
>sorry for OOCness. I won't try to have it that way, but since it is AU it will have to be slightly OOC. Also, I will place warnings on the chapters that have yaoi, so don't worry. This chapter is yaoi free! 8D<p>

**Status**: Continuing

* * *

><p><strong>Your Attachment<strong>

**By Sasurealian**

**Chapter One**

Have you ever heard of that life statement that goes a little something like 'life sucks!'

Well…believe it or not, it is actually true.

"Ugh, damnit." I hissed as I slipped on the floor. My butt landed on the wet floor sign and I mentally cursed remembering that I was the one who put it there in the first place. Too bad that slipped my mind as I came trolling out with a tray in my hands.

I glared at the broken tea cups and plates and cakes and….well….pretty much everything that table twelve ordered.

"CIEL!"

I didn't want to turn around to face my boss, but his voice sounded a little furious.

I rubbed my aching butt as I stood onto my feet. My ocean eyes flashed into his as I faked a smile, "H-hi mister Faustus. I was just ya'know…serving table twelve's food and-"

His glare intensified as he crossed his arms. I bit my lower lip and brushed off my apron. "I'll clean it up." I groggily spat as I headed into the back of the kitchen to find the mop.

Yup, that was my life. Picture this: Ciel, on a Friday night, working at a pastry shop. Except only girls worked here and I wasn't a girl. Shocker huh? Well, I should probably try to explain to you why I am working at a pastry shop.

Once upon a time Ciel's parents died and Ciel didn't want to live with his relatives, so instead he ran away at age seventeen and urgently begged for a job.

This is where things get a bit sticky.

See, it was raining and I was sitting in the park cold and shivering in the harsh winters of America. Maybe that sounds a bit cliché, but it was absolutely true!

A man stopped at my bench and called out to me. He had dark hair and scary eyes, but I wasn't afraid. I looked up at him and stared.

"Excuse me, miss…are you alright?

His voice was sinister, but what he said impacted me more. I stood from off the bench and bawled my fists at my side as I tried to brush off the cold, "I am NOT a girl!"

The man was taken aback by my harsh tone and then…he suddenly burst into laughter, "Not a girl! Are you serious?"

I huffed as I grumbled under my breath. The sun was far gone into the midnight sky, but the lights from the park enabled me to see the man clearly, "That is too bad. You would have made a very beautiful young girl." He covered his mouth trying to hide his forming smirk, "You look almost like a pretty glass dolly."

I turned my back to him, "Hmp, weirdo."

"So.." He began leaning over my shoulder, "Why is someone as young and dreadfully pretty as yourself out here at this time of night in the cold?"

I crossed my arms over my body and hugged my sweater tighter into my chest, "Well, I am searching for a….uh…job." I admitted shamefully.

The man snickered slyly as he took my hand, "What a convenience, I am looking to hire a new maid."

I scoffed as I cocked an eye, "What are you talking about?"

He pressed his glasses against the bridge of his nose, "My name is Claude Faustus and I am the owner of a pastry shop." I glared at his hand as it approached mine, "Would you like to work for me….uhh…."

I took his hand, "It is Ciel…."

He took my hand gently and kissed it. I stiffened at his annoying touch, but accepted it none the less. "All you have to do is dress as a women and the job is all yours."

"WHAT!" I yanked my hand back and puffed my cheeks, "PERVERT!"

Although…..by the end of that week I somehow accepted the job since I couldn't find any other. Ugh don't look at me like that, I 'had' to! They were threatening to kick me out of my apartment and I was penniless!

The point is, I have a job now and even though I hate wearing a wig with pigtails and a maid outfit, it works for me. I have bread and milk on the table, so that is all that matters.

Well, maybe not exactly bread and milk, but tea, cakes, and junk food should count as something.

It was exhausting working at a pastry shop, but the cakes they served there were actually quite amazing.

I had just finished cleaning up the mess across the floor when my coworker walked in.

"Hey, Ciel!"

I sat the tray on the empty table with a sigh, "Hey Alois. You're late…"

Alois was a dude and yea, he worked here. He was Claude's son. It made since because Claude was a freak and Alois was special in his own way, too.

I'm not late. I'm just not on time." Yea same thing. Although you should try telling that dork that.

Alois swung around to the other side of the table and laced his fingers through one of my pig tails, "You really should go out with me miss."

There he went with teasing me again. I didn't take to it lightly and slapped his hand away, "Don't touch me, Trancy. I am not in the mood today."

Alois cupped his mouth and gasped, "Does that mean maybe tomorrow you will be?"

See, the issue with Alois was, he might be gay. Not that being gay is an issue, but when it comes to Alois, EVERYTHING is an issue. I don't know for sure if he was gay, but he always did weird things. Oh and he treated girls weirdly. He was really rude to them, which made me wonder why Claude hired him in the first place, but it wasn't my job to complain about the workers here. Alois was my best friend after all, despite the fact that he flirted with me and teased me.

Maybe it was the dress?

Yea, that was probably it.

Oh, and I'm sure you're wondering why Alois has a different last name than his father? Well, that is because Claude adopted him and apparently his original mother is making sure he keeps his actual last name. No wonder the kid had issues. His family is unstable! His mom kept his younger brother Luca, but got rid of Alois. That was how Claude came upon him.

It was a long complicated mess that involves tissues, so I'm not explaining it any further.

A bell rang out which meant a new costumer entered the shop.

I turned around and froze at what I saw. There stood a man with dark hair and bright eyes. He face was stoic and his attire was sleek. I stared at him for a while before Claude gave me a shove, "Stop standing there and go serve that table!"

I rolled my eyes and picked up my tray. The man who just walked in looked up at me while I tried to force a smile, "Welcome to Pretty Pastries, can I start you off with a drink tonight?"

He dug coldly into my eyes and rubbed his temples. Basically the dude looked pissed, "Yea, how about some ice tea?"

I gave a small bow, trying to make it as girly as possible. There was no way I was going to be scolded by Claude again, "Yes sir."

I walked off and prepared his tea, but my eyes kept floating back to the figure. He was young; likely no older than twenty two. His was lean and tall and his features were what you'd call…..elegant. There wasn't a scratch marring his face.

"CIEL, THE TEA IS SPILLING!" Alois barked as he pulled the cup away. I jumped once I realized I held down the tea tab too long and now…there was tea all over the place. It ran down the counter top, even on my shoes.

"Damnit!" I hissed as I went to go get the mop…again!

Alois flicked the back of my head as he forcefully took the mop from me and handed me the new glass of ice tea, "Just take this out to the man and this time, do it without screwing up."

Alois was serious at times, which scared me because he wasn't supposed to be serious. He was the stupid one, not me. I was just….uh….careless.

"Here you are." I said as I sat the tea in front of him. He stared into my eyes and smiled. It made my heart stop and my lips eased apart, "Enjoy…"

Suddenly a lady barged through the door and ran right past me collapsing into the man's lap. "SEBASTIAN!" She shrilled. I covered my ears and flinched. Ugh, she was so loud.

"Elizabeth, please-"

"It is Lizzy to you, Sebastian." He pursed which made me inwardly puke.

"Your father told me you were here and so I couldn't help myself."

Pssh, obviously.

I watched as 'Sebastian' scooted away from her and sighed, "Yes, I see. Remind me to 'thank' him later."

The girl known as Elizabeth wrapped his arms around his whole being and giggled, "We should go out on a date! That would be perfect! Our parents would be so happy an-"

Sebastian suddenly stood from his seat and took my hand pulling me forward, "I was actually here to meet this young lady."

I gawked as I peered at Sebastian and back to the young girl with bouncy blond locks.

What the hell was the idiot doing! I didn't even know him.

Sebastian pulled me closer and his lips met the shell of my ear, "Play along." He whispered, "Please, just do it and I'll make it up to you."

I faked a laugh as giggled shyly, "Y-yea he was here to uh….say hi…and…"

I wasn't really good at making conversation and to make it worse the dude was practically leaning on me. He must really hate this girl if he is asking some dude for help. He must have known I wasn't female! 'Cause uh…I wasn't!

I watched as the girl known as Elizabeth frowned and crossed her arms, "But she is a silly maid!"

"She is also my date, so if you'll excuse me." Sebastian sat as he pulled me onto the booth next to him and held me close to his chest.

I bit down whatever color was coming onto my cheeks and tried not to enjoy the addicting smell floating off this guy. This was ridiculous and if Claude saw me right now there would be hell to pay.

"W-what! You can't be honest? She is too scrawny and young!"

Sebastian smirked and wrapped his arm around me, "I think she is fine."

This was starting to get weird. I chuckled nervously to myself as I fought for an idea to get out of this situation.

"Yea, so you should leave now because I was about to show…uh…Sebastian how to…make ice tea. Yea.."

Elizabeth snorted as she exited out the front door, her pig tails following behind her forcefully, "This isn't over, Sebastian!" She shouted right before she slammed the door behind her. I flinched once the bell hanging over top of the door fell off and shattered. Stupid little bit- I mean…

..it might not be the place to call such a lady those names, but even my mind thought she was a mess.

I immediately jumped to my feet and took my tray from off the table, "Sheesh, don't do that! I am not some person to be handled like that!"

I almost 'swacked' him upside the head with the tray, but he snatched it from me and set in down away for my grasp, "Well your tip will be great, let me assure you."

I snarled while I glared deeply at him, "It better be!"

"Ciel, you better not be saying rude things to the customers again." Claude called out from the kitchen. I jumped and sighed trying to remove all the anger I had.

"Of course not. Haha, I was just saying that…" I turned towards Sebastian, "This man has a pretty girl friend and should bring her back more often."

But I was honestly hoping he wouldn't.

By the way he was dressed I was sure he was some rich guy with everything he could desire.

"If you'll excuse me." I bowed as I began to leave his side.

"Wait-" He said as he caught my hand. I froze as I whipped my body around and stared back into his eyes. They were a red-brown color and were almost mesmerizing.

"Can you do a favor for me?"

I inwardly cursed. No. More. Favors. But my mouth didn't agree. "Depends, what is it?"

Sebastian grabbed the front of my apron and yanked me down towards his level. My cheeks burned intensely at the close level and I tried desperately to get away, "H-hey, knock it of-"

"Listen!" Sebastian placed a hand over my mouth to silence me, "My father has been trying for a long time to find me a wife and…" Sebastian glared deep into my eyes, "I am getting really sick of all these annoying rich women coming after me. It is Sebastian this and Sebastian that."

Sebastian sighed as he released me and nursed his temples. "It is quite troublesome."

I straightened out my apron as I tried to keep my eyes away from his as much as possible, "S-so why does that concern me?"

"Well…" he began once more, "You're a decent young lady so-"

"LADY! I'm not-" I froze as I cut off my words.

"Excuse me?"

"I-I mean, I rather be addressed by my first name." I said with my best girly voice.

Sebastian smirked as he folded his hands together, "Oh of course…" His eyes scanned my name tag, "Ciel."

Now I felt really uneasy. Just the way my name sounded when this man spoke it. It made me feel intoxicated.

"Here is what I want you to do."

I waited for Sebastian to speak, while still making sure Claude wasn't waiting to pounce on me.

"Pretend to be my girl friend so my father will lay off."

My eyes rose and my mouth probably dropped, "Woah woah woah. Hang on. You want 'me' a g-girl to pretend to be your girl friend? As in together? An in…." I gulped, "L-lovers?"

"Fake lovers." He corrected me.

I crossed my arms as I tried to withhold a laugh. This guy was insane.

"I'll pay you a lot of money for each date you attend."

"Why don't you just tell your father no?"

Sebastian stared into his tea, "It isn't that simple."

"I won't do it." I answered as I set the silver tray back onto his table.

"Fine. Whatever then. But…" Sebastian stood up and took a card from his pocket. He placed it in my breast pocket as smirked, "Give me a call if you change your mind."

I pressed my lips together and knotted my eyes as I watched him walk out.

I decided to ignore him and get back to work.

And no, I was not trailing his ass with my eyes as he left. Sheeze! I am male…..remember?

Haha…that was right….I was a dude, not a girl. Dude! I like boobs! Not like anyone has to know that. I am strong. I am mean. I am stoic and a jerk and totally not a push over and NO ONE shall get in my way and-

"CIEL, WATCH OUT FOR THE-"

_"SWOOSH!"_

I slipped and landed right onto my ass….again….

"Wet floor sign." Alois finished.

I glared as I crawled over to my silver tray. Fucking life….fucking work…fucking wet floor signs!

This was the start of a not so beautiful relationship.


	2. Oh boy

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler and sadly never will. *cries in corner*

**Title: **Your Attachment

**Pairings**: Sebastian/Ciel

**Rating**: T / Pg-13

**Genre: **Drama/Angst/Romance

**Summary: **He needed me. As for myself? Well...I needed a lot of things. Too bad pretending to be a girl while also pretending to be Sebastian's girl friend weren't some of them.

**Timeline**: Actual universe. Also known as 21st century.

**Warnings**: Will eventually be yaoi! (Sorry mom.)  
>sorry for OOCness. I won't try to have it that way, but since it is AU it will have to be slightly OOC. Also, I will place warnings on the chapters that have yaoi, so don't worry. This chapter is yaoi free! 8D<p>

**Status**: Continuing

* * *

><p><strong>Your Attachment<strong>

**.**

**By Sasurealian**

**.**

**Chapter Two**

I had just got off work that night and stood inside the subway trying to get off. Although, there were so many problems occurring right now and I wasn't thrilled. For one, a million people decided to get on the subway the same time I had to get off of it. For two, I was dressed in my maid outfit still and all these older men kept checking out my invisible boobs. Third, I had to pee really badly because I apparently I didn't have to go at work, but now I did.

I wasn't going to cup my crotch though. That would have been really embarrassing, but if I wet myself I decided I'd blame God…or maybe the subway and all the people that were in my way.

"Excuse me." I said in my forced girly voice, but it resulted in effortless because no one moved aside and no let me by.

Mother f-

"OOF!" I fell backwards as some lady bopped me with her purse, "H-hey." I hissed as I nursed my forehead. People were so rude and I was so short.

Oh and crap, I forgot I had to pee. I need to concentrate on holding it. Maybe do what people do in the movies and sway back in forth in a dance. Oh lord this was not my day. First that Sebastian dude and now this.

I finally squeezed past this round lady and rubbed off the subway before the doors closed. My hair was in a tangle of a mess and I was sure my fake boobs were no longer in the right place.

With a huge sigh and a flip of my long hair I decided to go home.

….well…after I stopped at the restroom that is.

* * *

><p>The first thing I got once I reached my apartment was a lovely sticky note on my door. I groaned as I pulled it off and read it.<p>

'Late on rent again. Faggot.'

I crumpled it and tossed it off the balcony. The land lord lady was a serious bitch to me and I didn't want to deal with her negativity right now. Yea, I had many issues going on with myself at the moment, but payment should have been the least of my worries. Why was it always about money these days? I could pick up a second job, but what good would that do?

I bit my lip, "Besides I'm trying my best." I murmured as I jammed the key into the lock.

I opened my apartment door and walked inside the darkened room. I flicked on the kitchen light and dropped my hand bag on the counter.

See, I thought if I was working as a maid I would make enough money to live on my own, but it was still hard. I didn't want a roommate because the last time I roomed with someone they threw me under the bus and didn't pay rent.

I took the long hair clips out and pulled the wig off along with my wig cap. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed in relief. It felt so heavenly to be myself again.

I shut my eyes softly and let a hint of a smile take over my face. Being at home in the peaceful quiet was relaxing right now. It was exactly what the doctor ordered. Hell yes, I was that doctor.

I walked into my bathroom and put the wig away, then I stripped myself out of the dress and threw on a pair of Calvin Klein boxers.

Staring at myself in the mirror made me depressed. I looked frail in the face and I was pretty thin. I guess I did look like a young girl in some way. Except my chest wasn't related to a girl's, but if I was a twelve year old girl, then maybe it did.

A paper slipped out of my maid dress pocket and I bent down picking it up. I immediately rolled my eyes and the number and name. That dude from earlier was crazy if he thought I would play along as his girl friend. It was the last thing I needed to get involved in.

I narrowed my eyes at the payment. It was a lot of money and well….it would allow me to not only pay rent every month, but afford anything else I wanted to.

I cursed under my breath and tossed the card in the trash. Nope. I wasn't going to do it. All I needed was a nice long rest and tomorrow at work things would go back to normal.

* * *

><p>"CIEL! HURRY UP WITH THE FOOD!" Alois shouted from across the café. I swear if he was next to me I would have grabbed his little neck and rung it out like I do the rags.<p>

"I'm coming, Trancy." I answered as I came walking out with a tray in my hands. I made sure there were no wet floor signs as I walked across the floor. Good. I'm safe.

I sat the tray down in front of the lady and her daughter and they both flashed me a happy look as I faked a smile and walked away.

Once I was in the back I yanked on Alois' hair and glowered, "Would you stop screaming! This is a café and people don't need to hear your voice 24/7. They get enough of it when you're off work, I'm sure."

Alois grabbed my hand and pulled me forward as he giggled, "Oh Ciel, you're too stubborn for your own good. If you lived a little you would see just how fun it is to scream out loud."

I forced my hand away and scoffed, "Get back to work, Trancy."

"I should say the same thing to you, Phantomhive."

So yea, work went smoothly for the rest of the day. Okay, maybe not smooth. If you ignore the time I added ice to the coffee (mistake) and the time I threw a cream cake in Alois' face, (he wouldn't shut the fuck up) then yea, it was a normal day.

I left work that night feeling especially tired. I wanted to go die now. Life was no longer fun and I was sick and tired to getting all these dirty looks for old men. I wasn't sexy and if they thought I was then they need some serious therapy.

I began to walk off the stairs to the third level where my apartment rested, but once I reached the door I glared once I noticed another sticky note and ALL my stuff laid out on the porch.

"Son of a-" I grabbed the note and growled once I read it.

'Hey faggot who cross dresses, you're out. You're once again a week behind on your payment.'

I dropped the note and frowned at all my stuff. This was not my day.

What else was there for me to do? Maybe I would find another place that was cheaper? Yea that would work.

I walked down the steps in sullen depression. Stupid stupid lady and her stupidness. Thinking she can kick me out. I didn't get paid until Friday and guess what? It was not Friday!

I glanced across the street and stared as a police car zipped past with their colorful lights. I already was living on the bad side of the neighborhood. How much deeper into the danger zone did I have to go?

I decided I needed a drink. Although I wasn't of age, dressed like this maybe someone would give me one?

* * *

><p>If you ask how I ended up in a coffee shop I'll likely slap you with my purse.<p>

I tried to get into the bar, but they rejected me saying I looked like I was ten.

I was eighteen year old male and I looked like a twelve year old girl. There was something seriously wrong with this picture. But I couldn't change out of my clothes since my stupid land lord kicked me out of my apartment.

I grumbled to myself as I stirred my coffee with a straw. Another late night alone. Yea, this was starting to feel like some depressing old movie about the man who wouldn't get the girl, so he goes into a coffee shop and acts all emo until some pretty girl comes in and sweeps him off his feet.

Basically I don't fit into that category since I'm dressed like a chick here.

My thoughts were broken as someone walked into the coffee shop. I peered at them from the corner of my eye and eternally froze once I noticed it was that guy from the café. Sebastian…

I tried to turn my head away so he wouldn't notice me. He ordered a drink and once he turned around I ducked even lower in my chair.

"Oh, if it isn't the girl in the café."

Shit. Why me? Why not that lady over there on the laptop? It has to be me. I thought about ignoring him, but I guess that would have been considered rude and un-lady like. So…I answered him with a forceful smile.

"Oh it's you. I didn't see you there." I murmured as I sheepishly smiled.

The next thing I know he sits next to me and begins to slurp his coffee. I tried my best not to glare at him or flip him off from under the table. Not like he would notice, but I would inwardly be laughing my ass off.

"Stop. Staring." I ordered him as his eyes dug into mine. He wouldn't stop looking at me and it was becoming really annoying.

"How old are you?" He asked with a sly grin.

"Much too young for you."

"Hmm, really now? I heard you have to be at least seventeen to work at that café, so not incredibly young."

I angrily grabbed my coffee cup and gripped the handle tightly, "Stalker."

"Relax, I'm not your enemy here. I was wondering if you thought about my offer?" He asked as he folded his hands and set them under his chin.

O-oh yea, that stupid offer.

I snorted as I looked away, "No can do Romeo."

He didn't reply to me, but I could only guess he wasn't pleased with my answer.

"I can double the pay."

My ears perked and I glanced back at him as he wiggled his brows. That little….little demon! How dare he haggle me into this! He must have known! Or either that plotted with my land lord about kicking me out so I would have to turn to him.

"Why me?"

Sebastian shrugged, "I picked you, so that is why."

See, the issue here is I'm not really a girl, so if this stupid idiot found out then I'm sure he would have me thrown in jail with all the power he has.

Then it crossed my mind. What if he didn't find out? In a month I could make enough money to last me almost a year! All I had to do was play pretend and all my problems were solved. Besides I was desperate. So I no other choice, but to take his offer. I could quit the café and find a better job and that would also mean never cross dressing again. This could actually work.

"Fine."

"Excuse me?"

"Fine. I'll do it."

Sebastian snickered as he stood from his chair. I watched as he approached me and held out his hand, "Very well…..Ciel. I guess you can come home with me."

I gawked up at him, "W-what? That was never part of the deal!"

He put a finger to his lips in concentration, "True, but I saw all your stuff outside your apartment so-"

"YOU WERE STALKING ME!"

I shouted rather loudly which I regretted immediately. Everyone in the coffee shop gave me a banal look and I flinched with a low growl in my voice, "This is your entire fault."

Sebastian forced me out of my chair and wrapped his arm around my back side, "I understand how you must feel, but I'll assure you that you won't regret this."

I cocked a brow and crossed my arms, "Whatever, but you have to get my stuff on the third level of the apartment complex and I want you to give me my own room at your place."

"Of course-"

"Oh, also, it better had its own bathroom, too."

Sebastian beamed his dark eyes into mine and grimaced, "It is done."

I watched as he led me out of the coffee shop and towards his car. I immediately scoffed once I noticed the crimson Nissan GTR R35 Vspec. Of course he would have that car. He was rich and I was the poor boy- I mean girl who worked as a maid.

I lightly blushed when he opened my door for me and once I climbed inside my heart raced. This car was worth….oh….I didn't even know. I didn't need to know because I knew I would never be able to afford it.

"See something you like?" Sebastian asked with a snicker.

I rolled my eyes and snorted, "Just drive you idiot."

* * *

><p>Soon we arrived at his home and Sebastian had sent one of his servants after my stuff. I inwardly cursed him for having everything. If I had everything then I would not be driving some poor boy- oops I mean girl to my house.<p>

I would have ditched my parents and the whole marriage thing and moved to a private island where I could drink tea and eat cake all day.

"We're here."

I broke my ravine and flashed my cerulean eyes towards the house- no mansion in front of me.

Sheesh, this jack ass lived in a palace! His yard was the size of my neighborhood and his house had a brick tower with too many glass windows to count. There were flowers decorating the outside of the manor and a fountain in the center of the yard. I tried my hardest not to gawk, but I had never seen anything else like this before! How did I not know that this place existed in the same world as me?

"Aren't you happy you stayed with me now?" Sebastian asked as he parked the car.

"Pssh, it is just a house." I answered rudely.

Sebastian cracked a small laugh before he stepped out of his car and made it to my door.

I kept quiet, but made sure a scowl was set to my face as he led me inside.

I gulped once we made it inside because it was a million times more beautiful inside than outside. There was a fountain INSIDE as well! The floors held my reflection and the chandelier was made out of some type of crystal.

"What do you do for a living?" I asked amazed. I was sure my mouth was now hanging open, but for me who lived in a one room apartment to come to a house like this reminded me a lot of Annie. Except I wasn't an orphan and Sebastian wasn't bald.

"I'll show you to your room and then have my servant Tanaka bring up your stuff left outside your apartment door."

I nodded and followed the taller man up the stairs. He led me down a never ending hallway and after a minute or two of walking he stopped, "My room is next to yours just in case you have an emergency." He pointed to the door by mine and then opened the door in front of us.

"This is your room."

I gazed into the room and almost fainted. It was huge! The bed was a king size and it sported over twenty pillows. The walls were painted maroon and white and the carpet was a cream color.

I walked over to the bed and touched the blanket. It was so soft unlike my bed back at my apartment.

Sebastian kept quiet at the doorway as I explored. I felt like a puppy when you first brought it home. This was ridiculous.

"Hmp, it will do." I said as I laced my arms between each other.

"Very well then. I'll also have new clothes for you tomorrow, so don't worry about that."

My brow twitched, "Oh hooray."

"Alright, well, it is late, you should get some sleep so you can be ready for tomorrow."

I frowned, "What is tomorrow?"

Sebastian stifled a laugh, "It is our first date."

"Yay…" I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes.

Sebastian walked towards me and I inched back before he touched my shoulder, "What is it now?"

Sebastian reached forward and took my hand, "Good night." Then kissed it. I felt like puking, but decided to ignore the bile in my throat. If only he knew I was a guy. He would probably run me over with his Nissan GTR R35 Vspec.

I didn't say anything as I watched him walk out of my room. I could only sigh in relief that I could finally take off my maid outfit and this wig.

I walked over to my bed and mentally cursed myself to hell once I noticed the white lacy night gown.

This was not going to be fun. Nope.

In fact this was living hell!

I picked up the girly outfit and stomped to the bathroom.

I had officially signed myself up for hell. The bright side?

Well, there wasn't one.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for all the amazing reviews! 8D I felt so excited to see you guys loved it! ^^ Please continue to review okay?**

**Love you guys!**

**Sorry for typos. Dx**

**Aiya-**


	3. Oh darn

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler and sadly never will. *cries in corner*

**Title: **Your Attachment

**Pairings**: Sebastian/Ciel

**Rating**: T / Pg-13

**Genre: **Drama/Angst/Romance

**Summary: **He needed me. As for myself? Well...I needed a lot of things. Too bad pretending to be a girl while also pretending to be Sebastian's girl friend weren't some of them.

**Timeline**: Actual universe. Also known as 21st century.

**Warnings**: Will eventually be yaoi! (Sorry mom.)  
>sorry for OOCness. I won't try to have it that way, but since it is AU it will have to be slightly OOC. Also, I will place warnings on the chapters that have yaoi, so don't worry. This chapter is yaoi free! 8D<p>

**Status**: Continuing

* * *

><p><strong>Your Attachment<strong>

**.**

**By Sasurealian**

**.**

**Chapter three**

To say that last night was horrible is an understatement.

I had to keep my wig on due to my new job and the girly night gown didn't make me feel any better.

I wasn't going to even mention the time I fell off the bed or the time I had to go pee and couldn't figure out where the light switch was in the bathroom. That resulted in my aim being a little less.

Ugh, I was beginning to wonder if this was worth it because now that morning has come, I sit on my bed dressed like a complete idiot. I wondered if this was really going to be beneficial.

I had finally got into my maid outfit and was about to go find that good for nothing man when just my luck he walked into my room.

"Oh, good morning, Ciel. Did you sleep well?"

The look spread across my face should have given that answer away, "Oh, it was grand." I said smugly as I crossed my arms.

"I see. Well, before you head off to work maybe you could get some practice in and prepare me some coffee?"

My face deadpanned and I felt like choking the life out of Sebastian right now. How dare he try to turn me into his personal maid!

I rolled my eyes as I marched past him. I decided not to say anything as I left my room murmuring to myself about how much of an ass Sebastian is.

"Oh Ciel, you realize that you're still under my control, right? And I do have all your stuff in my possession, so you better rethink your actions." His voice was sly, which only resulted to piss me off more. I couldn't retort to that.

I groaned as I headed down the stairs and into the kitchen. Maybe he had rat poison I could put in the coffee?

I found the kitchen quite easily since it was the size of my entire apartment. Everything was shiny and silver and I wouldn't be surprised if the floor was cleaner that the tables. I shuffled through the cupboards trying to find a mug to put the coffee in.

Bingo! I found a nice one which was blue and red. I then searched for the coffee and after several minutes of looking I figured it might not exist.

"It is in the far left cupboard." Sebastian spoke as he crept into the kitchen. I inwardly cursed as I searched the said cupboard and found what I was looking for.

"I find it odd of you to be drinking grinded coffee. Don't they say that commoner's coffee is the worst?" I smirked through Sebastian's eyes as I sat the coffee onto the island in the kitchen.

"You do look rather dashing in that white and pink maid's outfit. Maybe I should change all your attire to that?"

I twitched as I squeezed the coffee tighter in my hands. This guy was really starting to piss me off, "You're just a pervert who needs to shut up or they're not going to have any coffee."

I began to brew it together as I made sure to keep far away from that pervert as possible. I was positive his maroon eyes were clawing through me, but shrugged it off trying to think only about the coffee.

"I do like the laces they added and they way it shows your shoulders off. Very creative. Plus, the pink bow in the back was a very nice touch."

I growled under my breath as I poured the now steaming coffee into his mug.

"Although I think the best part about this outfit would have to be….."

I turned around as I narrowed my eyes like draggers into his, "Would you shut-"

"You…."

I dropped the mug and jumped once it shattered onto the marble floor. Lovely.

Sebastian set his pointer finger to his lip, "Although one thing you need to improve is your walking skills."

I grabbed a cloth from below the sink and began to wipe it up. Once again I had succeeded to embarrasses myself. I tried to belly down the blush on my cheeks. What did that stupid jerk mean when he said I was the best part of the outfit? I was a BOY and he thinks I'm a GIRL! One of these things just doesn't belong here.

I was startled once I felt his hand come over mine as I cleaned the floor. I glanced up at him and bit my lip as he pulled me to my feet, "Forget about the mess. I'll have my maid clean that up."

"B-but the coffee, I need to-"

Sebastian covered my mouth with his hand, "Shhh, forget that and let's just get you to work."

I swallowed down the lump in my throat as I nodded slowly. I was beginning to get the feeling that Sebastian only asked me to make him coffee because he wanted to tease me and watch me fail.

* * *

><p>Back in his car made my heart race once again. If I had this car then I would be set for life. Just think about all the attention you'd grab in this thing, no wonder he has all those rich girls all over him.<p>

"So, I should explain to you how this date of ours is going to work tonight." His voice was serious which meant I had to pay attention. I was already dreading tonight and it was still morning.

"I'm meeting this girl named Margaret. She is from a typical rich family, but my father does special business with them. The key to this dinner is you're going to act polite, but at the same time aggressive."

I stared out the window as watched as all the houses and fast food joints past me by, "Wait…..how can I just walk right in and destroy a date you have? Margaret would take you as a jerk. In fact, any girl would."

I didn't have to look at Sebastian's face to know he was smirking, "You see, Margaret and I will be on a date and you'll walk up to me kind of like that first time in the café. You'll be all over me and pretend that you know me."

I scoffed, "What is your job?"

"To sit there and look pretty."

I gagged. Of course, he wanted me to look like the bitch. Literally.

"Ciel, my job will be to show interest in you. Therefore she'll get upset and cut our dates off. Rich girls don't bother with guys who have cute girls all over them. They're rich enough to get what they want, so in this case, when they see you, they'll act polite and end the dating off for good."

"That sounds stupid. Shouldn't you fight for the person you love?"

Sebastian chuckled, "Yes, but then again these girls don't know what love is."

It went silent after that and until I reached work I didn't speak.

I felt relieved once I pulled up to the café.

"Alright, well I'm off today at five, so pick me up then."

Sebastian nodded as he waved and drove away. I was praying to God no one saw me with him. That was the last thing I needed.

* * *

><p>I stood in the back room decorating a cake. I became really good at it which surprised me since I wasn't artistic at all. I placed a small heart in the corner of the cake and glared at the cuteness. I wondered what my parents would have thought if I told them I dressed like a girl for a pastry shop making cute little cakes. Although I could only snicker because knowing them they would have probably supported me.<p>

"What are you laughing about over there?" Alois asked as he laid down on the floor and took a hacky sack from his pocket and threw it back and forth into the air.

I could only roll my eyes as I tried to ignore him.

"Ya'know, you have been really quiet today, Ciel. Something bothering you?"

"Alois, you bother me."

Alois sat up and tossed the hacky sack my way. I dodged it with ease, but hissed once it fell in my face, "H-hey! Alois!"

Stupid blond burst into laughter and kicked his legs back and forth as he held his stomach. I nursed my temples with my eyes fluttered closed thinking of all the ways I could kill him.

"What is going on in here?" Claude always ruins everything. I picked up the cake and walked towards the trash dumping it inside.

"Your adopted son is what happened. You chose wrong."

Okay, so it wasn't the nicest thing to say about Alois, but he was constantly pissing me off. Alois jumped onto his feet and made his way towards me wrapping his arms around my neck, "The cake didn't want to be eaten anyway."

"Do you want me to quit?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Ciel, forget the cake and go serve table two." Claude ordered and I obeyed with a roll of my eyes.

See, it wouldn't be so bad if Alois was fired and Claude had a muzzle over his mouth. I made a mental note to hurt Alois today. Just wait until he isn't looking.

I groggily rubbed my eyes and walked out towards table two with a tray in my hands. I didn't want to quit this job because that meant I would be around Sebastian more. Besides, I still had some morals, right?

I noticed the man at table two and gave him an odd look. He had white hair and sported a white suit. I decided against commenting about his attire and decided to do my job. It wasn't like I hadn't seen weird people in here before, "Hi, can I take your ord-"

I shut my mouth shut as the man grabbed my hand and pulled me down towards his level. My eyes followed towards his hand and once I saw a gun I got a little worried.

"Listen to me you little brat." The voice spoke and I immediately froze. If I pissed this guy off I wasn't sure how long I would last.

I gazed into his eyes and watched as he stood up from his chair, "You're going to follow me outside and if you don't I'll shoot everyone here including you."

I tried not to shout for joy at my eventful day. Now I was being threatened by a gun. I weighed my options on getting shot, but decided against it since he did say he'd shoot everyone else.

I didn't look back towards Alois or Claude as the man in white pulled me outside. Once we were there he gripped my shoulders and led me towards his car.

"Hey where are we going?" I asked angrily as I dug my heels into the ground. The man shoved me into the back seat and I hissed once he locked the door.

He climbed into the front and turned on his car driving away from the café. I began to wonder what I did to deserve this.

"Look I don't understand why-"

"My name is Ashe and you're Ciel. The new 'pet' of Sebastian's." I could hear him chuckle up front and I remained silent trying not to jump out of the car.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked looking out the window, "You could at least tell me that much."

The man wouldn't answer me. All he did was laugh which only pissed me off more.

We were only in the car fifteen minutes when he pulled over. The location was dark and the smell was that of drugs. What was he going to do with me? I felt very confused by this time.

"That dress is really suiting for you." Ashe said as he pulled me out of the car. I bit my lip as his nails dug into my shoulders. So far all I understood was that this man was mad because I was with Sebastian. Not in the romantic way either. I was his pet in the case that he needed me and I needed him. That was all, so why was he flipping biscuits?

"Get off of me!" I spat as I tried to punch him in the face. I kicked and tried to run, but he over powered me and had me up against the back alley wall in no time. I yelped once he tore the hem of my dress and once his cold eyes met mine I knew I didn't want to be alive any longer. The look in his eyes scared me and I hadn't seen such lust in a long time.

"You'll be mine.."

I screamed out loud and tried my best to fight him off, but he had completely tore my dress off. I held the torn fabric to my chest as he approached over me. My breathing was sharp and the glint in my eyes was devastating. There was no way I was going to show weakness.

"Y-you're not a girl….?" Ashe said as he eyes glanced over my bare chest. The pair of shorts I wore under it was all I sported and I mentally appraised myself for putting them on under the dress.

"Duh, I'm a boy! Now let me go!" I barked throwing the torn dress at him. He clawed his hands towards my face and I ducked and then decided to burst out into a sprint.

Luckily for me I was faster.

Now if you can imagine it, please do. Here I am with pig tails running with only khaki shorts on. I guess I probably looked like some messed up cross dresser right now, which is pretty spot on.

I eventually lost him and hid behind a back corner of the alley. I rested my hands on my knees and took a deep breath. That was a close on. I blinked once I realized I had no shirt on. I was thankful no one was around, but the issue remained that I needed to get out of here.

I took the wig off and threw it aside, deciding that it would help me more if I looked like a dude.

I had no idea where my shoes went, but suspected they were left where Ashe assaulted me at.

In case any of you are wondering, my life sucks and everyday it appears to only get worse. Today was a new low for me and I was not pleased with myself.

I took a bus back to the café, but once I finally reached there it was closed. It took me hours to find a person to give me change for the bus and to get a shirt….well…let's just say some homeless people can be nice.

The biggest issue was, I had nowhere to go because Sebastian was my ride. The sun had gone down and I was sure it was past 9 PM. Did Sebastian figure out I wasn't here? Did he think I backed out on him?

I didn't have my phone because I left it in the back of the café for work. All my stuff was inside and the door was locked. I guess I could use a pay phone, but it wasn't like it would help since I didn't know Claude's or Alois' number. Where they out looking for me? They had to have noticed that I was gone?

I ran my back along the outside of the café building until I collapsed onto the ground exhausted.

Today was just one of those days. First the coffee with Sebastian, then Alois' and his stupidity, then Ashe and his obsession with taking me, then being assaulted by him, then running a mile to get away from him, then asking a homeless man for one of his shirts and a quarter, then getting to work and finding it closed. What else? It was going to rain?

Thunder cursed throughout the sky and rain fell in sheets throughout the city.

Fucking perfect.

Me and my big mouth.

I placed my head into my hands and tried not to cry. I never cried, but at this moment I felt like I needed to. How low in life do you have to go until things get better? Did God hate me? Was there something I did that made the Gods angry at me?

I pounded my fist into the cement beside me. There was nothing else for me to do. I was finally out of options to try.

Suddenly I felt a presence over me and at first I was afraid to raise my head to see what it was, but the curiosity got the better of me and I glanced up. "Huh..?"

There looming over me was that stupid Sebastian and his umbrella. "Hey kid, you look quite lost."

It sent a surge throughout my body. Did he not know who I was? Could he not tell I was Ciel? What should I do? If he finds out then I'm done for! He'll fire me and I'll really be alone.

I tried to throw my best bet at him and go for it. "C-Ciel works here."

Sebastian cocked an eye, "Ciel…you know Ciel?"

I nodded as I lied through my teeth, "Yea, I am her friend and I am waiting here…for a ride. I just got off work at the café actually."

Sebastian gave me a puzzled look as he continued to hold his umbrella over my head.

"She wanted me to tell you that Alois took her home because she wasn't feeling good, but she'll be back here tomorrow morning for you to pick her up."

Sebastian smirked at he stared down onto me. I watched as he took my hand and pulled me to my feet, "Tell her that I hope to see her tomorrow. Although I'm sure you won't be able to deliver that message since you're coming home with me….uh….what was your name?"

I felt the spot light flicker onto me as I tried to think of a name, "Keyon."

The name was my old friend's name before my parents died. I couldn't think of anything else, so that was what it was going to be.

"Then, Keyon, let me take you home with me and get you dried off."

I protested as I shook my head, "N-no! I don't want to go home with you. I'm fine on my own. Besides, someone is coming for me."

Sebastian got down on my level and held the umbrella firmly, "Forget them. You'll like my house so much more."

I was beginning to think this was a replay of yesterday and that smug look blatant all over his face told me he knew something I didn't. Oh dear heavens I hated guessing games.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you for all the reviews so far! ^^ It makes me happy 8D Haha I'm so happy you like this.

The more reviews of love I get the more I'll update XD

Also, SORRY for typos. I am too tired to fix them currently. XDD

**aiya**


	4. Oh wow

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler and sadly never will. *cries in corner*

**Title:**Your Attachment

**Pairings**: Sebastian/Ciel

**Rating**: T / Pg-13

**Genre:**Drama/Angst/Romance

**Summary:**He needed me. As for myself? Well...I needed a lot of things. Too bad pretending to be a girl while also pretending to be Sebastian's girl friend weren't some of them.

**Timeline**: Actual universe. Also known as 21st century.

**Warnings**: Will eventually be yaoi! (Sorry mom.)  
>sorry for OOCness. I won't try to have it that way, but since it is AU it will have to be slightly OOC. Also, I will place warnings on the chapters that have yaoi, so don't worry. This chapter is yaoi free! 8D<p>

**Status**: Continuing

**Beta read by LeileiKatanerei**

* * *

><p><strong>Your Attachment<strong>

**By Sasurealian**

**Chapter Four**

I sat in the same room as last night except this time I was a boy and not a girl. The rain was still coming down in sheets and Sebastian stood before me with a stupid grin on his stupid face.

I smugly glared at him with crossed arms as he held a towel out in front of me.

"Touch me with the towel and I'll bite you."

Sebastian didn't falter as his eyes closed reminding me of an 'n'.

"But you'll get sick if you go to bed with wet hair. Goodness, it is dripping down your shoulders, Keyon."

Sebastian inched towards me and I flinched back in disgust. Although I lost this little fight once the towel engulfed my head and began to rub the water dry. My eyes were narrowed in a deathly hint of do-not-touch-me, but Sebastian had this issue where he ignored the warning signs.

"Look…..'Sebastian…'" His name came out as an insult on my tongue, "I don't want to stay here, so if you would PLEASE stop rubbing my head and let me go I would be obliged."

He removed the white towel from my hair and smirked with his whole features, "But the rain outside is harmful. You wouldn't want to be caught in that, would you?"

On the inside I wanted to say anything is better than being here, but decided against it. He would only argue with me and that would result in another pointless quarrel I would lose.

I peered towards the window and noticed it was cracked open. A light bulb flashed inside my head as an idea was present.

"Sebastian, I'm feeling really tired now." I said as I pretended to stretched and yawn. This resulted in a contagious yawn from Sebastian. "And it looks as if you're tired, too."

Sebastian raised a brow and hummed, "Is that so? Well then, you should go to sleep. I'll wake you up tomorrow and take you back to the café."

I munched on my lower lip as I watched him curiously. This guy was sly, so I had to watch it.

See, there were a lot of red flashing signs going off in my head. One of which was that Sebastian was playing along all too well. I couldn't tell if he was serious or joking and that worried me because I didn't want my own plans to bite me in the ass.

"Right, well…..if you'll excuse me." I threw the covers over my head and hid my irate face. I heard a tiny chuckle and the sound of feet tapping against the floor then the door opened and closed. I remained still until I felt it was safe to come out from under the covers.

"Thank god." I sighed as I pulled the blanket from over my face and looked around the room. Good, no sign of that idiot.

"Keyon."

"Fuck!" I must have jumped twelve feet in the air and my heart was now racing. "W-why are you still in here! GET OUT!"

I pointed towards the door and Sebastian made a B-line for it with his usual Sebastian-y smirk plastered on his face. It was becoming so annoying the way he looked at me. It reminded me of some creature that wasn't human. I huffed once I made sure he was gone. Then I waited.

I waited to make sure he wouldn't return because the last thing I wanted him to see was me climbing out the cracked window.

Once I felt the coast was clear I pitter-pattered my way over to the window. The rain was smashing against the glass making me shudder. All I was wearing was a plain white button up shirt and some shorts that Sebastian gave me. Oh and of course my bag which was slung around my shoulder.

I slid my fingers under the peered window and pulled it up letting a blast of chilly rain eat on my flesh. I immediately got goose bumps, but realized there was no stopping it. If I stayed here then I couldn't get back my wig and dress before tomorrow for work. Besides, Keyon didn't even exist and I needed to erase him before Sebastian figured everything out.

I looked down below and realized I was up two stories. The fall might kill me, but then again it might not. I began to weigh my options, but then my eyes glanced towards a shaking tree. The wind blew the branches and swayed it back and forth like a rocking chair.

I reached my arm out towards the tree and my hand caught grip of the stem. I then pulled my entire body to the windowsill and leaned forward. I knew if this little charade of mine failed I would fall to my death, but I had to get out of here. I couldn't let Sebastian figure out who I really was.

I closed my eyes and held my breath, but then paused. Closing my eyes probably wasn't a bright move on my part. Not like it mattered since I couldn't see a damn thing anyway. Chancing my luck I finally leaped out the window and clawed desperately to the tree. I swung down the branch and locked my arms around another thicker one. I felt a wave of relief wash over myself once the ground was only a few feet away. I released my hold and dropped to the mushy mud. I was alive and I was out of the house. Now to get out of here!

Okay, so sit back and eat your popcorn while I tell you why this was a dumbass idea by Ciel Phantomhive.

See, what I failed to understand was that Sebastian's driveway was two miles long and with the rain and the wind and the rain….and did I mention RAIN! Oh I did? Huh…that's good. That was all that I could feel, taste, and smell. It was cold and here I was in a thin white shirt. It was complete soaked through and I had goose bumps everywhere. I mean EVERYWHERE!

Finally after what felt like an eternity I made it to the end of the drive way. I climbed under the security gate and stared onto the road before me. I sniffled back the wetness in my nose and rolled my eyes at the coming sickness. I was going to be sick as a dying man tomorrow. Not thrilled.

There wasn't a car in site on the deserted road. Night had come deep and the time I didn't know, but I was sure it was late.

The rain came down harder – if possible – and pelted over my whole body. I couldn't see too far in front of me, but I had an idea of where I was headed.

* * *

><p>I felt like my legs were going to fall off. I had been walking for nearly two hours when I finally stopped and stared at a light. The house was located in a small neighborhood, but this house I knew all too well.<p>

Luckily the rain had cooled down and it was only sprinkling. I walked up to the porch and rang my shirt out and glared once I watched a gallon of water drop onto the porch. Yea, I was defiantly going to be sick. I was shivering like a small child on Halloween and my fingers were turning blue.

I gulped as I knocked on the door before me. It took a while before someone finally pulled the door open only to find them staring at me confused.

"C-Ciel…? What the hell?"

"ALOIS!" I shouted as I pushed past him into the house. "Damnit, you live so frigging far!"

"Why are you wet?" The blonde asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

I crossed my arms and scoffed, "W-well, it was raining duh!"

Alois pointed and laughed at me. I quirked a brow as he clenched his middle as he lost his breath. "Oh my gosh! You look like a rat! You should see yourself! Y-you….haha…oh wow….Ciel….."

I put my hands over my ears and growled, "Shut up shut up! God Alois you're an irritation to life!"

"An umbrella, 10 dollars. A raincoat, 25 dollars. Ciel drenched wet…PRICELESS!" Alois fell to the floor and laughed even harder while I hissed death threats at him, "For everything else there's mastercard."

I finally kicked him in the ass with my wet shoe, "Shut up you faggot!"

Alois wiped the tears from his eyes and stood up as he tried to compose himself, "You-you're all wet, Ciel. Ciel is wet…..hehe…..Ciel and wet is a fun sentence to say."

That only earned Alois a punch to the jaw.

Twenty minutes later we sat on his couch as he nursed his lip with an ice pack. "Look, I need a new dress and a wig. Tell your father I'm sorry once he wakes up."

Alois smiled slyly at me, "You mean you want the extra he has in the back room huh? It is going to cost you."

I snorted, "Fuck you. Just give it to me."

Alois wagged his pointer finger back and forth, "Atatat, you can't have the dress and wig until you do something for me."

Alois is a sadist. I am not going to add more or less to that sentence because everything about that sentence is perfectly correct. That boy's name probably showed up next to the definition sadist; either that or his father. He wasn't even related to the blonde yet he was almost as bad at him.

I threw daggers at Alois as my eyes bore into his. That stupid upturn of his lips stayed glued to his face, "What do I have to do…?"

* * *

><p>"Here is your tea…m-master…"<p>

Alois giggled, "Why thank you miss."

I felt a shiver slide down my spine as I stood in my maid outfit hovering above Alois. Did he realize it was 3 AM in the morning and that I had a terrible cold coming on and that on top of that I wanted to SLEEP? Oh you're right. It didn't cross his mind at all.

"ACHOO." I wiped my nose with my free hand as I watched Alois sip his tea gleefully.

"Can I go now?"

"Hmm, dunnno. I really like watching you prance around in that maid outfit." Alois deviously smirked at me, "All for me."

I slapped the tray on the table and folded my arms into my chest, "I am feeling really sick. I have a headache and my nose is stuffy. Let me sleep!"

Alois sighed as he took one last sip of the tea I made, "Okay fine. I'll take you home I guess."

It then struck me that wait a second I don't have a home and the only home I truly have right now is with that…that perverted man. I watched as Alois stood up and walked to get his keys. This was going to be the moment I regretted most in my entire life.

"Alois…ummm, I think I should stay here tonight."

Alois paused in mid-step, "Oh? I didn't realize you like being here with me." He purred out.

Alois turned on his heels and skipped over to me and wrapped his arms around my naked shoulders, "All you had to do was ask."

I slapped his hands and puffed my cheeks, "No, you stupid. By the time I get home and into bed it is going to be god knows what time. You are going to take me to work tomorrow anyway, so let me just sleep on your couch. Nothing special, so shut up."

Alois frowned with a moan, "Awww, I thought you were starting to like me. Dammit." Alois pouted before he walked back into his room mumbling.

I took the next few minutes stripping myself of the maid outfit and wig.

"ACHOO!" I growled as I sniffled back once again. Life totally hated me. It was all evident now.

I fell over onto the couch and drifted off the sleep in less than a minute.

* * *

><p>The next morning reminded me a lot of hell. I had never felt so much like shit before and the loud obnoxious Alois didn't cure any of the headaches and nasal congestion I was having.<p>

"And then I was like 'stop you horrible beast!' I took out my sword and stabbed him right in the heart and he fell over DEAD!" Alois grinned ear to ear, "I totally won that fight and was the king of the town."

I banged my head against the window repeatedly as Alois blabbed on and on.

"Ciel, if you continue that your headache will never go away." Alois advised while I plotted his death behind his back.

"Boys, play nice back there or else I'm docking your pay." Why did Claude have to always ruin everything? I rolled my blue eyes to the back of my head.

"Tell Alois to stop ranting about his stupid dreams. I'm trying to sleep before we get to hell."

Alois leaned over on my side of the car as he batted his cerulean eyes at me, "You know you like to hear my sexy voice, Ciel. Don't play innocent."

I flicked his forehead as I sniffled back more mucus in my nose, "The next word that comes out of your mouth, Trancy, will be your last."

"Ciel."

"What?"

"If you kill my son I am not going to bury his body."

I beamed a look towards the outside window, "Oh, of course not."

Alois could only rant on some more which resulted in me pulling out my Ipod that I carried with me everywhere. This would be one of those special moments I craved it the most.

* * *

><p>"Here is your soup my lady." I said sweetly as I placed a tray before a young woman. She flashed her rosy face back at mine as she thanked me and I walked away heading towards the bathroom for the 90th time that day.<p>

I blew my nose and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I looked terrible! Everything about myself looked dead. I was pale and my eyes were blood shot red. There was even crust around my nose where I wiped it raw.

"Ciel, stop staring at your ugly ass in the mirror and get out here and serve these tables!"

Claude was really starting to piss me off. I hissed under my breath as I walked out of the bathroom and continued to serve customers.

"Here, Ciel, take this cake out to table four." Alois asked in his serious voice. That boy was beginning to scare me again. I hated it when he acted all serious on me.

I took the cake from his hands and then…

"A-ACHOO!"

"Goddammit, Ciel! You sneezed in the cake!"

I gazed down on the cake in front of me and furrowed my brows. Oops.

Claude came up from behind me and grabbed my shoulders, "You're out."

"W-what?" I cried as I looked up at him, "It isn't my fault that-"

"No, you're not fired, just excused until you get better. You're not allowed back in the café until you do. Go home, Ciel." Claude lead me outside the shop and once he shoved me out he locked the door and gave me an apathetic wave. I curled my fists at my side and growled kicking the door. How the hell was I suppose to get home if I didn't effing have one!

"Oh there you are."

I instantly froze at the voice from behind me.

"I was told by your cousin Keyon that you would be here today. Although I am not sure as to why you weren't waiting for me last night like I asked?"

I turned around slowly and gazed at the raven haired man, "Oh shut up. I was busy…doing…things…"

Sebastian approached me and stared hard into my eyes, "You look really pale. Are you feeling alright?"

I backed away until I hit the locked door of the café, "Stop staring at me like that. It is none of your business."

"You are my business."

Fuck him to the farthest pits of hell. I hated him and his snooty comments.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter. Now what do you want?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"It just so happens that tonight my father has something planned for me and my next date. You know the jest of it all. You're going to act as my decoy like I taught you."

"Taught me?" I asked quirking a brow.

"Well…" Sebastian placed his finger to his lips, "I'll teach you as we go. Although…" Sebastian walked over to his car and pulled out a sack, "This isn't any ordinary party. You'll be wearing this and it involves late night parties and lots of water."

I gulped as I opened the sack. I pulled out a baby pink bikini top with frills and a bikini bottom that was made out as a skirt. "Hell no." I spat.

"Nope, you have to do it and you have to look cute, too. So you'll be wearing that. It is a swimming party out at the lake."

I didn't know what to say, so I decided to bash myself to get Sebastian to change his mind, "Yea but if I wear this I'll embarrass you because I'm…" I tried so hard to fight down a blush, "I'm really flat chest and so this probably won't fit too well."

"Yes, I know that which is why I bought it in a child's size."

I immediately felt a stab go through my body. Why that little-

"-just have fun tonight. You put that on and even in your flat chest glory you'll shine."

"Don't guys like boobs? I know mine aren't big and whatever, but to try and impress someone with a date who is flat doesn't make sense."

Not like he needed to know I didn't have boobs. I knew WHY I was flat chested, but he didn't need to know.

I was positive I was blushing by this point and I didn't expect Sebastian to inch towards me and grab my chin as he snaked his arm around my waist, "Believe me, Ciel, you're already perfect to me, there is no need to change."

That was it! I totally had lost my mind!

I pulled away from him as my whole face heated up, "I'm totally not going to wear that!" I threw the sack down and turned my back to it.

"Oh, but you are." Sebastian said as he picked it up and waved it in front of my face, "Because I said so….my date…"

Sebastian's whispered words tickled the shell of my ear and the same damn question ran through my head again and again.

What have I gotten myself into!

* * *

><p><strong>An: **Thank to my amazing beta reader. Ily ^^

Also thank you for all reviews! I feel loved ;; gah you're all so amazing!


	5. Oh oh

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler and sadly never will. *cries in corner*

**Title:**Your Attachment

**Pairings**: Sebastian/Ciel

**Rating**: T / Pg-13

**Genre:**Drama/Angst/Romance

**Summary:**He needed me. As for myself? Well...I needed a lot of things. Too bad pretending to be a girl while also pretending to be Sebastian's girl friend weren't some of them.

**Timeline**: Actual universe. Also known as 21st century.

**Warnings**: Will eventually be yaoi! (Sorry mom.)  
>sorry for OOCness. I won't try to have it that way, but since it is AU it will have to be slightly OOC. Also, I will place warnings on the chapters that have yaoi, so don't worry. This chapter is yaoi free! 8D<p>

**Status**: Continuing

* * *

><p><strong>Your Attachment<strong>

**By Sasurealian**

**Chapter Five**

I stood on my tip-toes behind the counter with a sack in my hand. I was sure there was an ashen blush over my cheeks, but decided to ignore that as I thought of how to explain this.

"Err, Claude…" I said as I turned my head away. I found the black and white tiled floor much more interesting and cursed myself.

"Why are you back in here? I thought I kicked you out?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but was at a loss for words. I blamed Sebastian for this. He was the reason I got sick to begin with!

"Listen I need you to do a favor for me."

Claude dried his hands off with a rag as he approached me, "And what is that?"

I placed the bag in his hands and huffed, "I need there to be some padding in the breast part of that suit. Please make it quick."

Claude pulled out said item and stifled a laugh, "You're going to wear this? I didn't know you cross dressed as a hobby." Claude smirked as he raised his eye brows up and down. I gawked as I crossed my arms.

"Stop being a perv and please do it. In under ten minutes! I know you have sewing shit in the back."

Claude giggled as he eyed the bikini, "Oh of course. This will be…fun…"

I tried not to kill him as he skipped off towards the back. I was pretty sure that guy had cross dresser porn all over his computer. Sicko!

I turned around and glared once I saw the persecutor. He was to blame for my pain. I marched outside and crossed my arms, "We'll leave once my boss does a favor for me."

Sebastian tilted his head forward, "And what favor is that?"

I thought for a few moments on what to say. I couldn't tell him the truth, "Just some stuff I had to finish today, but since I'm sick I can't do them, so he decided to help me."

It was a lie, but a good one at that because Sebastian nodded his head in agreement.

After a while of standing outside I went back in a decided to go bug Claude about the suit.

"Ohh Cielllllll." Alois said as I went behind the counter. His arms slung around my shoulders as he swayed back and forth, "I saw my dad sewing something for you in the back. It is for me?"

I cocked an eye as I tried to pull myself away from sir annoying, "Please don't touch me….and no it isn't for you."

Alois frowned as he clung to me tighter, "I thought we had something special."

"I think you're bipolar."

I shrugged away from the sad blonde as I walked to the back room of the café. Right as I opened the door I bumped into Claude's chest, "O-oh…"

"Ciel, good of you to find me. I'm done." Claude said as he pressed the bag into my face. I blushed as I grabbed it and headed back outside without another word to him. I no longer wanted to be inside there where I would be teased until the end of my life.

"Okay I'm ready, let's go." I rushed into Sebastian's car and I was sure the raven haired man was confused more than ever.

He climbed in and grinned at me as I clung the bag into my chest, "You're face is red."

I turned and looked out the window trying to ignore him.

"Although it is a good color for your tan face."

Just keep staring out the window and life will get better….yea…window…trees….flowers….life…people…

"As for why you're blushing I don't know, but-"

"Shut. Up." I spoke as I knotted my brows. I never felt embarrassed as I did right now. "You're such an idiot."

"I'm not the one blushing."

That was it. I was totally going to make that man blush tonight and prove to him that I'm not a weirdo. Although..…how do I do that? I guess I will have to get one of the girls at the party tonight say or do something to him.

Yes. Tonight's mission would be to make Sebastian blush.

To have that happen would make this moment vanish!

"So where is this party at?" I asked after a long moment of silence.

Sebastian stopped at a red light as he looked towards me, "At the lake. There will be a lot of people there. Although it is going to be a lot of rich folk and their friends, my father insists I go because there is a girl there who he wants me to date."

The way Sebastian scrunched his nose made me realize how much he hated this idea, "I'm sure you will be able to keep her away from me."

He sounded dead serious about that, too. What did I look like to him; a hound dog?

Ugh, whatever. I just have to pretend like I want to help him so I can get paid and leave. I mean, getting paid to be used as a pretend girl friend sounded bad, but if you thought about it, I was being paid to hurt people. That actually amused me. Just slightly.

"The lake is about ten miles down this road. Once we get there you can change into that outfit and start your first night as my date."

I glowered, "Yippi…"

* * *

><p>Once we reached the lake I felt my stomach drop. There were so many people here and the sun was still high in the sky. I noticed the boys popped a beer and laughed as a girl hung around their shoulders. Geeze…did Sebastian realize I looked like a kid compared to all these people? Wait, I was a kid..well sort of anyway. I was seventeen and that wasn't considered old. I cursed my shortness at this time as I grabbed the sack and tried to find the bathroom.<p>

"I'll be waiting here for you."

I scoffed, "Whatever."

* * *

><p>Fuck my life.<p>

Okay okay, so I realize cursing isn't the most beautiful of words, but heck, they were needed. I glared at my reflection in the mirror and growled. I looked like a girl with tiny boobs. Claude did a nice job on the padding, but it was still embarrassing.

I cupped my cheeks and frowned. I looked like a DAMN GIRL! I turned to the side and watched as my long pig tails follow me. My eyes glowed blue and my tiny frame looked too perfect in the bikini. I feared for my male and fake female virginity. Oh dear lord…

I walked out of the bathroom with my hands over my chest like I'm trying to hide a secret- wait…oh yea, I am trying to hide a secret. Ahem, that isn't what it looks like from the raven's angle. Although, once his dark blood eyes find my figure he stares.

At first I assumed he was going to laugh at me, but what he does scares me. He just stands there with his lips eased apart less than an inch and then he smiles, but the smile breaks once a flock of girls jump him.

"OH SEBASTIAN, YOU CAME!" They squealed as they pulled at his white tee. I nursed my temples with closed eyes. I knew this was going to be one of those nights.

I walked over to Sebastian, thinking that maybe I can try and get them to back off and be some help to him, but Sebastian must have needed me more than I thought.

He yanked my arm and pulled me into his chest. I can smell the deep cinnamon scent on his body and bite my tongue.

"H-hey!" I hiss as I try and give us room for Jesus. Apparently Jesus was on a potty break, because we were a little too close for my liking and the way the girls pancaked us together makes some forgotten region stir. That only made me shut my eyes and regret being alive under my breath.

Finally the girls noticed me and all my shortness glory and backed away.

"Aww who is she, your cousin?" One of the girls pouted with an evil glare toward me. I sneered with my cerulean eyes, but she didn't walk away.

"This is my date for the night." Sebastian calmly said as he laid his hand over my shoulder. I wanted to run for my life, but his hold was like a death grip.

"B-but your father said you were going out with me!" A girl with brown hair and brown eyes spoke with a snort. I tried not to gag at her figure. Girls who look like the Peach from the movie James and the Giant Peach should never wear a tiny bikini. It just shouts I'm desperate. I wanted to wash my eyes with oxy clean, but Sebastian saved me as he pulled me away from the flood of girls.

"That is her. The one my father wants me to get to know tonight." Sebastian spoke in a whisper so his fangirls wouldn't hear him. I gazed back at the girls and then back at Sebastian.

"You must be a walking sex god to them….or the most wanted man on the face of the planet. Look at their faces! They want to eat you."

Sebastian sighed as he took hold of my shoulders, "This might go well if you stick to my side like glue."

I didn't like where this was going, but I had a mission to do.

Sebastian grabbed my waist and pulled me into his chest surprising the- edit edit edit- out of me. With wide eyes I looked up at me and stared.

"Besides, I think you look delectable in that suit." He purred into my eyes making my cheeks heat up.

"You're such a pervert!" I spat covering my ears.

Sebastian grabbed my hand snapping me out of my complaints and I followed as he led me around the girls, "You need to eat. Your face is really pale and that sickness of yours isn't getting better."

I rolled my eyes as I was pulled around like some toy, "Well, since when did you start to care?"

Sebastian shrugged as he released my hand and grabbed some food from a table set up in front of the lake. I began to notice more and more people were showing up. This didn't feel like a date to me at all; only a disaster.

"Here eat some of this." Sebastian said as he held up a cheese stick.

"Ew no!" I hissed backing away.

Sebastian rolled his eyes as he continued to search the table for more food.

I know being here with all these people should have scared the shit out of me, but knowing that I could go over to Sebastian made me feel really safe.

What did I just say? Hell no. That man was bad news! I knotted my eyes into Sebastian's back. He was a pervert! Besides, he didn't care about me. He just wanted to party without peach girl stalking him.

Sebastian turned back around and held up a strawberry, "This look good enough for you?"

I eyed the fruit and puffed my cheeks, "I don't need food."

Sebastian leaned closed towards me as he dipped the fruit in whipped cream. He then brought it to my lips and teased them with the sugary sweetness, "I'm sure you'll change your mind….Ciel…."

Oh gosh I felt like I was about to do something very unholy. Who knew what my face looked like, but the whipped cream and the voice and the….he was a sadist! That man IS a sadist!

I opened my mouth in weakness as Sebastian settled the strawberry into my mouth. I bit down on the fruit as he pulled it back with half of it remaining.

"Taste good?"

"I can eat without your help." I murmured as I grabbed a napkin.

Although it didn't go unnoticed that Sebastian popped the rest of the bitten fruit into his own mouth.

The next hour was spent with Sebastian trying to force feed me food I didn't want. I kept trying to hide from him, but he would always find me. Gosh I was wondering when this charade would finally be over.

There were also the times when those same girls would come back and attempt to flirt with Sebastian, although said man would ignore them and play on his cell phone with occasional looks towards me.

"So, do you want to go swimming?" Sebastian asked as he watched the people run into and out of the lake. I shuddered at the sight.

"Nope, I'm just fine right here, thanks."

It wasn't that I hated water or anything, but I…well, I couldn't swim. If you can't swim then you don't float and when you don't float you sink and when you sink your drown and when you drown you die.

The thought of getting in the lake sounded less inviting.

"Too bad, as my girl friend you have to swim."

"Correction, date." I said with crossed arms.

Sebastian bowed his head lower until his face was an inch from mine, "I'm the master here."

"And I'm the lady….which reminds me…" I pushed Sebastian away as I looked back at the swarm of girls who kept giggling and whispering.

"Hey ladies, Sebastian says he wants all of you to have his babies."

Immediately all the women rushed towards the ebony haired man and the look that was plastered on Sebastian's face was priceless. With that I smirked and walked away as the girls tackled him in coos and giggles.

I started to walk towards the forest area away from the lake. I needed to get some fresh air and that meant away from water. Besides, Sebastian started it. He was being rude…..

….I am starting to act like a girl. I sighed as looked off down by the lake. Sebastian was trying to fend off the girls and the smile on his face make me cringe. Why did he not scream at them and make them screw off? He could totally be mean and they'd never go near him again, but instead he pretended to be nice to them. It didn't make any sense to me.

I bit my lip and decided to ignore him and the girls. This wasn't my issue, but his. If he didn't ask me-

I froze instantly and lowered my gaze to the ground. He was the one being kind to me by paying me to do something as easy as pretending to be his date. He had to have been desperate if he would pay someone like me to be his date. Then I went and threw a bunch of lovesick girls at him.

I let out a deep breath. I was NOT getting soft, but I was being a little cruel.

"Hey chickie."

I paused at the deep voice. Cautiously I turned around and eyed a man with a beer bottle in his hands, "Feeling a little lost?"

Another man came out from behind the trees. He had a bottle in his hands, too and was smoking on something, "Oh you found a cute one." He spoke as he inhaled the bittersweet smoke.

"I was just getting some air. Back off."

The man reached for my shoulder and I pulled back running. I was glad once I was away and running down the hillside back to the lake. I wanted to get far away from them and quick….

The next thing I did shocked the ever loving shit out of me.

I ran past the babbling women and latched my arms around Sebastian's middle.

Pause right there. I know you're probably wondering what the hell…..I don't even know myself.

I couldn't breathe. Those men…the way they smelled was absolutely despicable. Maybe I just wanted that cinnamon smell to return to my nostrils? I didn't know, but I instantly felt safer once I was near him…or…in his arms.

It took me a moment to regain my cool. All the girls went silent and most of them gave me death glares. Sebastian had the look of a deer caught in the highlights on his face and I swallowed back the lump in my throat, "U-uh….Sebastian is my date, so you ladies s-should back off."

The women snorted and walked away once Sebastian's arms laced around my middle.

"There, I made them go away, now let me go." I snapped as I tried to pry the blush off my face.

"Hmm, that was awfully real. How long did it take for you to rehearse that?"

My eyebrow twitched as I gave Sebastian a deadpanned look, "Shut it, idiot!"

"To the lake we go." Sebastian picked me up in his arms and my heart jumped into my throat.

"Woah, wait! N-no!"

He walked towards the water and tears brimmed in my eyes. The memories of a long time ago…my family…water….and then…

"No, Sebastian!"

We reached the water and as he walked in and I clung to his chest. I didn't realize I was trembling. Why was I so scared? I shouldn't be, but there was nothing more terrifying to me than water.

I felt my toes touch the water and gasped.

"Ciel….are you crying?"

I jumped and looked up at Sebastian's face, "I don't cry! EVER!"

"Then….they're turning red or something. You afraid?"

I gawked at him as my arms clung to him like a cat hovering over a bathtub, "I…I…." I looked away and bit down on my lower lip, "I can't swim."

Sebastian burst into laughter and I inwardly scowled. It wasn't like it was my fault, but the way he teased me hurt. It was my pride and he was sticking knifes in it, "You bastard….put me on the ground."

Sebastian disobeyed as he settled me into the water, "You can touch, see?"

My nails must have dug into his shoulder as I touched the water, but once my feet felt the ground below the water I relaxed, "Oh my gosh…I hate this.."

"This is supposed to be fun!" Sebastian cheered. I felt like killing him, but he looked to be genially happy. Was this some sadist trick?

We sat there for a while as the sun set. Darkness had finally set in and the sun had melted away.

I had found a good spot on the edge of the lake. I felt safe from the void of the water. Sebastian continued to float around while I watched him. My knees curled into my chest as I stared. His skin was totally flawless in the moonlight. He looked like a china glass doll….beautiful..

Woahhhh, did I just call Sebastian beautiful? I bit my tongue to keep my thoughts from going a place they shouldn't. Sure, I could admit he was a beautiful guy. Heck, anyone who saw him knew he was beautiful, but then why didn't he want all those women all over him? Most of them were pretty and they had money.

If those girls knew who I really was, (ignoring the boy part) they would have me for dinner. I was a poor kid without a home and nowhere near as fortunate as them.

"SKINNY DIPPING!"

I jumped as a bunch of naked girls ran past me and into the lake. My eyes went super wide and I felt like strangling myself. Sebastian quickly got out of the water and sat next to me, "This is when you hide."

I nodded, "You never told me there was skinny dipping."

"I never knew there was skinny dipping."

We both laughed under our breaths as the girls screamed and went totally insane.

"Sebastiannnn!"

I looked up from where I sat and saw that peach girl from earlier. Wow, I really needed to get her name 'cause peach girl wasn't cutting it.

"Margaret, please stop this."

Oh Margaret. That makes more sense now. So this is the girl Sebastian's father wanted with him huh? She looks like a piece of work.

She glared at me once my eyes met her. I rolled my eyes as I looked back into the lake and the broadcasting moonlight. There was no way I was going to be apart of their mess.

"Ciel and I are on a date tonight. Sorry."

"Buuuut Sebbyyyyy!" She whined. I closed my ears at her whine. She was almost as bad as that Lizzy girl.

"We're going skinny dipping and I know your father doesn't allow that, so if you'll excuse us."

I chocked on the spit in my mouth, "HUH?"

"Sebbbyyy, please! I LOVE YOU!"

Sebastian grabbed my hand and pulled me from the water, I watched as he lead me towards the deck.

"What…are you serious?"

"We're going to swim over here….away from all the girls and away from Margaret. Everything will be fine."

I narrowed my eyes, "I don't do skinny dipping."

"They're only going to leave us alone if we go skinny dipping. They'll think we're…doing things…but with your clothes on they'll only pester us more."

"I don't like where this is going."

Sebastian released my hand as walked towards the desk and began undressing. I looked away and forced back a blush. What did he think he was doing?

I heard a loud splash and turned back around as Sebastian came up from air. On the deck were his clothes….down to less than his boxers. Ohhh no…..no no no!

"Coming Ciel?"

I grimaced as I looked towards Sebastian. I didn't sign up for this and I didn't know what to do? I couldn't…..if I did then he would find out what I really was.

Gosh I never hated who I was more than I did now….

Ugh, this is why I don't do contracts!

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry for the late update. I actually have most of these chapters written...I just need to get them beta read and posted. Keep reviewing and I'll keep posing it. =D Thanks for all the love so far. You guys are allllllll so amazing!

Aiya-


End file.
